after the war
by yeetguy
Summary: this is a story that I though would be an adoptable ending to the original. after Dipper traps Bill in his own head he uses the memory gun to erase him, but its a miracle when his memories are returned to him... but this comes at a price as he is left with a huge burden in his mind and even his full body... (uploads are Wednesdays, and Fridays)
1. your fault

this this story begins and tales off where weirdmageddon was about to come to a climax, here is some info just for reference.

This is not going to at all include the final details or ending of the weirdmageddon or the full series.

Gravity falls is a series made by Alex Hirsch, it was an incredibly good series and I suggest you go watch it

 **memories**

chapter 1

" **your fault"**

There he was, Bill. Standing there with Mabel, Ford, and Stan in his tight grip. "let's make a deal kid." he spoke sarcastically. "the code for their lives." he gestured a finger going around Mabel's throat implying that he was going to kill her. "what's it going to be?" The memory gun was in reach… if he could get the gun and use it then he could erase Bill for good, but at the cost of his whole life, all his memories, experiences, the people he loved and knew. All of it, he was ready to give it up for them though . "OKAY Bill! I'll give you the code to break the barrier, but in return you have to leave my family alone."

"hmm!" he thought for a second. "okay Pine tree, let's shake on It then." he held out his blue flaming hand in accordance for him to shake it. Dipper stuck out his hand and firmly grasped Bills, he shook it up and down twice, Bill let out a maniacal laugh before entering Dippers head. Dipper did not waste a second, he jumped to the memory gun and aimed it at himself. But at that very moment Mabel woke up and glossed her eyes at him. "huh, Dipper?" she said in a tired and monotone voice. She noticed the gun in his hand and almost immediately knew what he was doing. "Dipper no!" she shouted. "you'll lose all your memories." she screamed in a worried tone. "don't do it." she shouted once more. Dipper looked at the gun but only for a split second. He looked back at Mabel and gave a sincere and remeasuring smile. He looked at the gut one more before aiming it at his head, and pulling the trigger. Like that the blueish green beam left the gun and met his head. And it all began flooding out, all his thoughts, his memories, who he was and what he wanted to be, all his friends and family, but most importantly… Bill... he was trapped up in Dipper's head. Freaking out and rambling out incoherent words. Almost like he was speaking gibberish. Dipper sat there in the corner of his burning memories. Watching as it all turned to ash. Letting out a loud sob before he himself was reduced to ash. In the real world his body had dropped the gun and began to glow a bright yellow out of his eyes and mouth. All this was before his body hit the ground.

All he could see was darkness, nothing but miles and miles of cold, unforgiving darkness. "where am I?" he asked himself. This was not anywhere he knew. It was nothing and nowhere. "it's the nothing kid." a familiar voice said. "you've done it now." the voice spoke as it came in through the non-existent floor. It was a man dressed in all yellow, a yellow jacket, monocle, and pants. The only thing that stood out was his black elongated top-hat. "what are you?" Dipper asks the person standing before him. He let out an exhausted laugh. "are you kidding Pine tree?" he asked in an angered tone. "I'm the person who's whole life's work you just destroyed." he said with a distressed look on his face. "Bill?" asked Dipper. "the one and only." he said. "WHAT!" he yelled, "how are you still alive?" he began to question. "I'm not." he said with an enraged expression. "and neither are you." he pointed out. "what?" he said fearfully. "'what'" Bill mocked. "you did this to us kid." he said. "you erased us out of the universe, and straight back into the nothing." he said depressingly. "oh" said Dipper. He took a quick peek at all of Bills new body. "Why do you look like that Bill?" he asked. "well kid," he paused "this is my natural form." he had exclaimed. "If that's your natural form then why did you choose to look like a fancy triangle?" he asked sincerely. "its to much for me to handle." he said mysteriously. "what do you mea-" Bill interrupted. "lets get over with the pleasantries." he exclaimed angry like. "you threw us into the nothing and now you just want to chat like nothings happened" he said enraged by this point. "well newsflash kid, we will spend eternity sitting here with nothing and no one." he pointed out. "all because you wouldn't just give me what I wanted." his enraged tangent was interrupted by Dipper shushing him with his finger. "I had no choice, I wasn't just going to give you the key to destroy our dimension." he exclaimed now enraged as well "you brought this upon yourself by messing with my family and planet." he pointed to him. "take your portion of the blame and sit there in silence for the rest of eternity." he practically shouted. "fine then kid, if that's how it is then that's how it will be." He said. "but if by any chance I get out of here the first thing I'm going to do is kill your whole family.'' he said in a very serious voice. Dipper punched him in the face hard enough to make him spin in this space-like environment. "you annoying little brat." Bill said with fury as he rushed at Dipper with his fist balled up. "try me Bill." he said. When Bill had gotten in range to hit him Dipper simply moved to the side and preformed a side-step-block maneuver. "ow, you bastard." Bill exclaimed in pain while sitting on the floor. "all that training from Ford really paid off in the long run." he said with a smug look. "now I can kick your ass for all of eternity." he said in a very serious voice that almost frightened Bill. "hah." bill said in a snarky tone. "you really think you can keep this up for all of eternity?" he asked. "well I know I can Pine tree." he had said trying to put into reason his physical capabilities. Dipper started to get an eerie feeling in his head. "oof." Dipper moaned. "what's wrong kid? Feeling tired already?" Bill had stated. "no I just feel-" Dipper was interrupted by the blinding light that shot In the nothingness. "what the hell." they both said almost in unison. When the light had gone away Dipper had awoke in a small room that looked very familiar.


	2. remember me?

Dipper let out a small but painful groan before his vision had fully returned and he could see three people sitting around the bed that he was laid down in. there was two old men and a young girl that looked very familiar. "Mabel." he said without knowing who that name belonged to… suddenly he recognized them, well for the most part. Enough to put a name with a face… "Stan, Ford, Mabel." he said randomly. As the girl arose from her deep slumber she was delighted to see that he was awake. "remember me?" she asked. His memories came flooding back into his head. The summer, the war, their lives. Bill too, a lot about Bill. "how could I forget my own sister Mabes?" he said with a slight smile on his face. Mabel had streams of tears running down her face, she jump on his bed and pulled him in for a tight hug. "I thought you were really gone this time." she said so sadly. "I will never leave you." he spoke sternly. Mabel got up and wiped the tears from her face and began to badger Dipper. "where were you, what took you so long, how come you remember everything?" she asked so fast he could barley keep up. "listen, does all that matter?" he asked trying to avoid the onslaught of questions. "all that matters is that I'm here now and ready to go on some more adventures." he said with a heavy smile. "yeah I guess you're right." maybe agreed wanting to talk some more. At that moment Ford had woken up and pointed some weird elongate piece of space metal at him. "who are you in that vessel?" he said very intimidating. "what?" Dipper spilled out. "answer or I pull the trigger." he tightened his grip on what he could assume was a gun. "Ford it's me, Dipper." he said in a frightened tone. "how do I know its really you?" he said even more scary than before. "when we were getting ready to leave for that hunt a few weeks before the whole apocalyptic event." he said with a unhearthy look on his face. "What are the exact words I used to tell you?" he asked curiously. "you said ' Dipper you know?" he thought for a second "you may be he only person I can relate to in this town, and brings me all the happiness I could ever want." he said confidently. Ford put the gun in the pocket in his trench coat. And gave the boy a manly hug. "Dipper I'm so sorry." he whispered in his ear. "sorry for what?" he questioned him. "I should have been the one to get blasted into the nothingness." he said as he let the boy go. "no." Dipper said. "I made the choice to save the whole world, it worked and I'm alright..." he pointed at himself. "it's a win win ya know?" he said with a small smile. "yes but how?" he starred even more intensely at Dipper. "you should have lost your memories when you got hit with that beam."

he pulled the memory gun out of his pocket. "maybe there is a switch or something." he examined the device to see if there was anything. "who cares?" Mabel said. "as long as my bro bro is back." Mabel started to ramble on about incoherent things. As she was rambling on Dipper started to feel himself losing reality. before he even knew it he was in a small plain that had nothing. Meanwhile his body was

standing on the bed making a maniacal laugh. When the body that belonged to Dipper looked up his pupils were no longer small and round. They were big, and made the shape of a slender vertical brown line. It was not Dipper anymore. 'you okay bro?" Mabel asked concerned for her brother. The more he laughed the more they grew. And eventually those vertical lines turned yellow. They knew, he was Bill. And he had power. Small things in the room started floating along with them was Bill/Dipper. His eyes grew more intimidating by the second. Until they closed. The body had fell to the bed and landed face down. "Dipper!" Mabel yelled as she ran to him and started vigorously shaking him. He awoke once more and blood started rushing from his nose. "what happened?" he asked very concerned. "it was bill." Ford said. "he took over your body, but only for a minute." Ford had explained to him. "what? Bill." dipper said frantically. He was starting to freak out a lot, enough for Mabel to notice and try to console him. " its okay Dipper." she said. "it was only for a few seconds."

he looked at Mabel and started to calm himself. "yeah, maybe it was just nothing." he had exclaimed.

"no." Ford yelled waking up Stan. "I need to run some tests, will you come with me Dipper?" he asked. "of course Ford." Dipper followed. Dipper started walking down the hall with Ford and Mabel. They reached the gift shop where the door to Ford's lab had been hidden. "Mabel you should stay here." Ford said. "yeah it needs to be just us." responded Dipper. "no." said Mabel in an angered tone. "if this is a problem then I want to be there and I want to help Dipper, I'm tired of always being left out of the loop when it comes to this sort of things." she proclaimed. "he is my brother and all summer I've done jack for him." she said. "I'm tired of just being a bystander, I want to help you and Ford." she exclaimed lastly. "okay." said Ford in an unexciting tone, he put the code into the door and began to walk to the elevator. "ponce we get to the lab go and activate the mind scanner." Ford commanded. When the elevator reached the final floor he walked over to his desktop and began to grab some monitors and weird flash drive looking things. "have a lie down Dipper." said Mabel patting her hands on an old sheet. "knowing the brain scanner this will take an exhausting amount of time, you should probably go and do something more enjoyable Mabel." Dipper tried to say convincingly. "ha, nice try Dipstick." said Mabel with a strained; but relaxing smile. "well we need to begin the tests, put the helmet on and sit down." as the helmet was placed on Dippers head the machine started to make an unstable shaking sound. "whats that Ford?" asked Mabel. "it's fine, it should hold up… but since Dipper shot it its been acting up." he said grinning at Dipper obviously trying to liven up the mood. "well… this should take some time." he said in a fret to leave. "I'm going to do some more work in my lab, don't bother me unless absolutely necessary." he walked into the room next to them covered in sheets and towels trying to hide whatever he was doing in there. "well, I'm going to get some rest." Dipper said. "even though I just woke up I feel more exhausted than ever." he explained. "yep, get some rest bro bro." Mabel said vaguely sneaky like. "yeah." Dipper said as he rolled over to go to sleep. He was a little suspicious at Mabel but eventually just… fell asleep. "hmm." Dipper thought to himself. "Where am I?" he asked himself. "This place doesn't look familiar." he told himself. "really?" a voice said out from the dark nothingness. "you don't remember?" he asked. "Bill" Dipper said in an belligerent tone. "whats up Pine tree?" he said while looking cocky. "what are you doing here?" asked Dipper. "well unfortunately I can't leave." he said. "some little shit zapped me with his brain gun and now I'm stuck in his head." he said getting a little angered. "and now I'm stuck here until I can get some mystic power to release me." he exclaimed now fully enraged and screaming very loudly. They both looked at each other. Dipper was in shock, Bill wasn't dead like he had hoped, but he was trapped. He had him in his head and he could never escape. "I bet I know what you are thinking kid, 'now I have Bill trapped in my head forever'" he said gaining an evil smile. "well you're dead wrong." he told him. "I may be stuck inside you, but I can still use your body as a vessel if I overpower our conscience." he explained. "anytime I fell you have become weak, when your emotions become too strong, or even when you sleep I will take control of your body, and make you do terrible things." he told him with a wretched smile. "you will never be happy again." he said. "I'll make you suffer no mater how well you think you have me locked down, I will over power you and make you into what you are scared of most."


	3. old times

Bill almost got Dipper to release him but at that moment he woke up to see Mabel and Ford. Both sleeping Ford at his desk, and Mabel, right next to Dipper, he had no recollection of the dream he had just endured. The computer was finished collecting the data from his head. But he still felt uneasy. He knew something bad was about to happen. He just couldn't figure out what it was. He slowly removed Mabel's arms from his lap and began to stand up. As he started to walk over to fords desk he felt weak. He could barely stand. Then all of a sudden he felt like he was perfectly fine. "maybe just jelly legs from the nap." he whispered to himself in reassurance. He made his way to Ford on his desk and shook him awake. "huh, what?" Ford bursted. "Dipper? What time is it?" he asked annoyed. "no idea, but I wanted to let you know the computer is done." he told him. "oh, okay then..." he said. ' well it should take some time to get the results, why don't you go and do something else in the meantime." he said. "like what?" Dipper asked. "oh I don't care kid, just go and have some time to yourself." he said while walking to the small case behind the mind reading device. Dipper decided to first pick up Mabel and bring her to bed. "poor thing, she must be exhausted." he said to himself. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her into his arms. Now holding her kike a baby he made his way to the elevator and pressed the button to go upstairs. As he walked to the end of the gift shop he looked up the narrow stair, he tried to devise a plan that could get him, and her up the stairs without her waking up… "but how?" he asked himself, he just decided to walk up the stairs as slow as possible, he made his way slowly up the stairs avoiding all of the bumps and nooks, he had finally made his way to the bedroom door. Here poses another dilemma, how was he suppose to open the door while both of his hand were making sure that Mabel stayed in place. He used the bottom portion of his foot to open the door. He had finally put Mabel down on her bed and made his way out the front door. It was early morning, maybe about 5:30-6:00, but it was a beautiful day. And he had it to himself. Not many people were awake yet, only people getting ready to open up shops and stuff like that. He was headed in a random direction, the first notable thing he sees is a tall red haired girl with a tattered flannel shirt on. "Wendy." he said almost directly behind her. She turned around and almost immediately hugged him. " oh my god Dipper, I thought you erased your memories." she said "me to." he said under his breath. "oh my god dude we need to spend some time together." she said in a very excited tone. The started walking up to the edge of the cliff, the cliff where you can view the crater where the alien ship crashed. When they made it they sat down in the grass with a can of pit cola. "so Dipper, what's the word. What's been going on I haven't seen you in a few days." she said a little worried. "well, I woke up in the bed in out secret room and was very confused. The last thing I remember was me pulling the trigger on the memory gun. I should have been erased. Along with all my memories and Bill." he said truthfully, not trying to hide anything from her, "well, what about you?" he asked. "well, not much honestly. When Bill was erased the whole town went back to normal. I got the past few days of work off because of school and rehabilitation. But besides that not much." she had told him as truthful as possible. "Is it weird to go back to normal like this, and just pretend nothing happened?" he asked confused. "well I think normal went out the door when a demon from outer space came and started shifting the world, but we agreed to not talk about it and move on." she explained to him. "anyway, when are you heading back home?" she asked trying to change the subject. "what do you mean 'head back home'?" he asked confused. "well summer ended a few days ago and school started, aren't you going home soon?" she asked also confused now. Dipper let out a sarcastic laugh. "I can't go home like this." he explained "I'm going to stay here and train with ford." he said. "well what about Mabel?" she asked concerning. "she'll understand, she is a big girl." he said in a snarky tone. "wasn't this whole war over you wanting to stay?" she asked. "well yeah, but now things are different, I can't go home like this." he said vaguely avoiding the question. "well I think

you should return home with Mabel and have a nice calm life, after what you've been through you deserve it." she said trying to convince him. "well that can't happen now." he accidentally blurted out. "why not?" she asked suspiciously. Dipper tried to avoid the question. "look at the lake, doesn't it just glow?" he said trying to evade the question. "Dipper?" she said trying to keep him on track. "it's just beautiful." He said once again trying to avoid the question. "tell me what wrong Dipper!" she said in an angered tone. He sat up and started rambling on about the lakes natural hot springs. "Dipper Pines I swear to god tell me what's going on or I'll punch you back into a comma." He felt as if she would never give up. He was not going to drag her into this by getting her involved with Bill. "Wendy, can you trust that if I could tell you I would, you are my friend. I would let you know anything that wouldn't put you in harms way." he said very seriously. "okay Dipper, I trust you." Wendy said. 'but if it turns out you just don't want to tell me you are gonna get it." they both shared a laugh and then decided to head out. "well Wendy." he said. "see ya around." he waved her goodbye. "don't be a stranger Pines" she also waved him goodbye and they went their separate ways. He started heading back to the shack, it was around early evening. Still early but he had stuff to do. As he was walking he noticed the minimal damage done to the town from the weirdmageddon. It was strange that after all that everything was just… OK.

 **An/ this will be the last time I upload until I get on a regular** **schedule** **. thanks for reading my intake on the story. if you like then review and I'll fix my story. thanks fort he** **suggestions** **.**

 **Ae: yeetguy**


	4. bad news

he had made his way back to the mystery shack, it was in shambles from the fight with Bill it mostly looked like it was hit with a bomb. But it was still used as housing. He headed to the basement to get the results of the brain scan. He was already pretty sure of the results, but he was still hopeful. Maybe it was just a weird dream, and the after effects of having Bill's magical essence in my body. Who was to say that that was not it? As he walked down the long hall he looked at all the old stuff that was left after what had happened. All the old paintings. All the pictures that Mabel had drawn over the summer, and not surprisingly… the cash register. He knew it would still be there, and it made Stan happy. He began to make his way to the old broken vending machine. As he was typing in the code he felt anxious. He knew what was going to happen… he was going to walk in there and Ford would tell him 'Bill is trapped in your head.' and they would have to re-erase his memories. He was not prepared for that.

It was scary. As the elevator was going down the shaft he though that he could just run and learn to control Bill's madness. He wished he had the option. But he did not, there was no options. He had to get his mind reset to make sure that Bill could never come back. The elevator had stopped at the bottom

floor. When the door opened he saw Ford standing there looking at a long piece of paper sitting on his desk. "Ford." Dipper said in order to get his attention. "is everything okay?" he asked concerned at Fords look. "hello Dipper." he said looking more distraught than ever. "we have the results of the mind scan and well." he put a diagram of Dipper's brain scan on the table in front of him. _It looks rather normal_. He thought to himself in a reassuring set. _Maybe I was worried about nothing_. He thought with a relieved smile. "well." Ford finally spoke. "this is your brain scan from a few weeks ago." he implied. He shoved it off the table and put a brand new one. It was mostly the same, except one part. In an area that had a small indent was now covered by a black tumor looking thing. "this is our brain scan from last night." he said in a unhappy tone. "that black area is covering your rem nerve center." he said very dejectedly. "when I was testing this it gave a small reaction to unicorn hair." he said in a very angry voice. "usually that me-e-eans its a ty-y-p-pe of dark m-a-agic." he stuttered to get out. "is it possible that it's just residue to Bill's power?" Dipper asked optimistically. "no, it doesn't seem to be decreasing, its power is being refilled by a source." he hesitated to say it, but a gruff voice from behind them did. "Bill." he spoke angrily. Dipper turned around to see Stan in extreme distraught. "yes, it means that Bill still resides in a part of your brain, he is able to take over your body in your sleep, or in times of blinding rage/agony." Ford stated. Dipper had never felt more defeated. All that time and sacrifice to get rid of Bill. And yet here he was free loading in Dippers dream center. _How could this happen?_ Dipper thought rapidly. _How could I have been so careless?_ he berated himself. Dipper started to walk over to the table in which held the memory gun, he had an idea to indefinitely get rid of Bill. He would erase his memory again. As he made his way to the table Ford stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "it won't work, Bill is in a part of your brain the gun can reach." he explained to Dipper. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK." Stan shouted repeatedly out of pure anger. _Is this the price I pay for wanting to be a hero?_ He thought. In all the books Dipper read the hero was supposed to get fame, glory, women, and money. He had none of that… instead he had a dangerous demon living in his head and there was no way to get rid of him. There was nothing he could do but except the fact he was screwed. "I'm sorry Dipper." Stan said. "it should have been me on the end of that gun not you." he openly stated. "there was nothing you could do t stop it." said Dipper, but inside he knew he could have done more. _Or could I?_ He asked himself. _Maybe there was no way out of this, like this is how it was supposed to be._ He could not think of a better outcome (except Bill being gone for good) that he could think of. _He may be alive, but he is trapped in my head… only able to use his power through me._ Dipper thought to himself. He grew a large grin on his face. He was no longer upset, but surprising satisfied, "what're you so happy about?" Stan asked the boy. "I have Bill trapped in my head until I die." he announced to himself with a smile. "well I'm glad your taking this so well." Ford said sarcastically with a surprised look on his face. "all I need to do is learn to keep Bill in my head forever and I'll be fine." Dipper said to the two men. "that is easier said than done." Ford told Dipper. "he can escape through you dreams and even post himself in your reality." for said. "that means you can never show emotion, or even react to anything." he said. "can you teach me?" Dipper asked Ford. 'one can only teach what he knows." Ford said heroically. He knew that it was it was close to impossible, but all he had to do was keep his mind stronger than Bill. The boy ran over to the elevator and made his way back up to the gift shop. He proceeded to run out of the house down the street, and to the old northwest manor. He entered the manor which now belong to the old man Mcgucket, he entered a room behind a painting and picked up a small pocket watch. It seemed to have a small engraving in it that read 'for Dipper pines, thank you for saving me.' he almost let a stream of tears come out. But he was stronger than that, he would get stronger… both mentally and physically.

He had to, for them.


	5. parting is such sweet sorrow

it was close to the time, Dipper was holding two large suitcases, and a large backpack. "there you go Mabel." he said to his sister. It was the day that Mabel sent off for Piedmont. She had to go back home. But Dipper could not return like this, not till he was strong enough to keep Bill at bay his whole life. "thanks Dipper." Mabel said with a line of tears running down her face. Even though she understood why Dipper had to stay she just could not except the fact that she was going home alone. It would be a long year but Dipper needed to learn to make his mind, and body stronger. Everyone was there. Stan, Ford, Wendy, Robbie, Pacifica, and even Gideon. It was time for Mabel to go home and resume her school year. Dipper would be doing a home school with Ford, encase Dipper lost control in class. The bus was nearing their location, as the bus stopped Mabel gave Dipper the biggest and most heartfelt hug she had ever given him. She got on the bus with her pet pig waddles. Their parent agreed to let Mabel bring it home since Dipper was not going to be returning to Piedmont. This was the last time Dipper was going to see his sister for the next nine months. He decided by then he would be ready to he would have Bill under control. He wanted to show Mabel that it was the right decision. She sat in a seat nearing the Middle of the bus, she waved as the bus drove off. It wasn't as easy as Dipper thought, as the bus left his sight he started to tear up. It was going to be a rough few months, but he needed to do it…

for them.

it had been a ruff last few weeks. Up to this point it had been physical training. Building up his physical strength so that he could learn to protect himself (for whatever reason Ford thought it necessary). His task was to get 20 50 pound logs up the mountain that surrounded gravity falls by noon, it was 9:30 and he had only gotten 6. he thought about just giving up and telling ford he couldn't do it, _no._ he thought to himself. _If I don't do this now I'll never be able to control Bill._ It had only been about two weeks but Dipper could already see a difference in body mass. He was a lot less chubby, and he was developing some abs, he was doing physical labour from sunrise-sundown. He hadn't stopped, no breaks, no food, and just the smallest morsel of water. If he had to do something to pass the time this was not it. On a usual day back home he would be playing online games with his so called friends. But he was being productive, and it felt good. The only things he had learned is he was weak, and he had the potential to be strong. His morning routine was the easy part of the day. 5 push ups, 50 sit ups, 500 jumping jacks, and a 5 kilometer run. He could finish all that in two hours. He woke up at around 5:00 and did not go to sleep until around 12:00. his life consisted of work…

he had been there all morning, and it was finally done, all 20 logs up the mountain. He felt good about himself. He did not enjoy simple things such as gaming and watching TV. Anymore. All he could think about was making himself stronger. He especially did not want to got to sleep. It was the time where Bill had the most power. Where Bill could control him. It hadn't happened in a while. Bill could not take over Dipper, but it was only a matter of time until he could. Dipper had to keep working. He had to make sure there was no margin of error. A when he walked into the newly rebuilt shake he saw Ford sitting at the kitchen table. "so Dip you finish yet, because you're late." he announced to him in a furious tone. "I'm sorry Ford, but the hike was longer than I thought and-" "I'm just messing with you kid you did great, its only 11:36." Ford was very impressed with how Dipper was doing, he though Dipper would have given up physical training after day two, but the boy has done well by himself. "well kid, get ready." he said out of the blue. "we are going somewhere." he announced. "no training?" Dipper asked surprised. "no today we are going on a hunt." a hunt is what Ford called a research trip. No one had the heart to tell him he was wrong. They had got their camping gear ready and set out for the next few days. "so, what are we looking for?" Dipper asked curiously. "were looking for something called a Willoghast." he said in a springy tone. "it's a type 4 ghost that like to turn the drams of little kids into horrifying nightmares." he had told him about these thing before, but Dipper had never seen one. He always though they were native to another part of the world. He always had all the right gear to deal with an assortment of different things. But he had no idea what a Willoghast was vulnerable to. Moat level 4 ghost had to be exercised by using a golden lighter, but he did not have one. Dipper had drifted off in the car thinking about all that was going on. Bill, home, but mostly he thought about Mabel. He had kept frequent contact with her but everyday she seemed more lonely. She probably just missed gravity falls. He was not used to seeing his sister this sad, when summer rolled along they would be brought back together. But was that enough time? Ford said it could take decades to get Bill under control, Dipper was afraid he would never see his home again. Not that it really mattered. The only thing he head there was Mabel. He had no real friends, no one who really cared about him. His parents were not to good to them. They were always disappointing with Dipper over something. But he had no idea what. He made good grades, and was able to maintain a healthy lifestyle. But no matter what they always seemed to be angry at him for something. The only person who was ever really there was Mabel. She made him feel better no matter how down he felt. It was killing him that he was not able to do that for her.

It was just killing him.

 **an/ to everyone who reads, and will eventually read this.**

 **thank you for all the views. if you like the story then review it.**

 **I have some important things going on in my life right now, it might affect the times in which I upload. so if you see me uploading late its just my lack of time. I wont completely stop because I already have all the way to chapter 20 written but it might be late coming.**

 **thank you for understanding**

 **sincerely: yeetguy.**


	6. a visit with old friends

it was hard

he had not much of anything left for him but his pain.

He hadn't talked to anyone besides Ford, Stan, and Soos for a while. He was always working. On his body, his mind, and as if recently he would stay up all the time trying to find a way to get rid of Bill. Not only that but he had lost contact with Mabel, she had not called, or face chatted with him in a few days. He was starting to think he would end up alone. It was around time for Halloween. But he had no time for such things. Usually he would dress up as something with Mabel, but he had no way of doing that. He could only work. He decided to take the day off and just rest, but not sleep. He was going to walk around town and get back in touch with all his "friends". He was surprised when Ford agreed, but he did not need to be told twice to skedaddle. His first stop was the Diner that was runned by lazy Susan. He had A good bit of money from doing things around town, like helping fix up the buildings, and getting rid of beasts and ghosts. He had no intention of getting paid for those jobs. It was to help with his physical training. He had passed that (except his daily routine). Now he was in the learning phase of his training. He had to read and memorize everything in the journals. By the end of the of

the month…

when he walked into the bar he felt anxious, he felt that he might get taken by Bill at any second. That he would end up killing everyone on the Diner. He wanted to go home. _Ne this might be the only chance in months_. He thought to himself. _And besides I haven't gone Bill in three weeks._ He knew that he had the strength to at least hold him back for a few minutes. As he sat down he noticed someone else eating alone. It was Pacifica. She and her family were in ruins after weirmaggedon. They lost most of their money, their home, and more importantly, their family. Her parents got a divorce shortly after they lost their money. Her dad got custody, but from what Dipper had read he just sits in the house and does nothing all day. He decided to go sit by her, he got up and started towards her chair. As he got closer he noticed something off about her. It was her hair. She dyed it blue. And started wearing it down. This made her look a lot more like a human than a doll. and well… there were some more aspects that were different… she was, more… filled out. It looked like she had grown a bit since they last talked. She looked a bit older.

"hey pacific-" "Dipper!." she interrupted. She seemed surprised and happy to see him. He took a seat down in her booth and began to catch up. "how have you been Pacifica?" he asked in a sincere tone. "not good since my mom left my dad." she stated getting more sad than her happy state when he first came up. "yeah I read about that in the papers, sorry to hear about it." he said trying to console her. "anyway." she started. "what about you." she looked up and down at him "I thought you went home because you never come to talk." she said getting flustered. "well, I've been mostly helping around the town, and trying to get more fit." he explained to her. "well you did a great job." she said with a devious look on her face. "you look really good, what have you been doing?" she asked with the same look but this time more content. "I've been doing a lot of exercise, and physical training. It hardly leaves me time to talk to friends now." he stated. They both looked at each other in a moment of silence, he noticed her staring aimlessly at his body. He wondered why for a second. Then it hit him… _is she attracted to me?_ He thought to himself. _There's no way, she couldn't be. Not to me._ He said to himself. He started looking at her to, she was a lot more attractive. He was staring mostly at her face, and chest. They both had changed. Her face looked a lot more approachable. And her bust was bigger. She must have caught him looking at her, she was looking directly into his eyes. Her face was as red as a beat. They both looked at each other in astonishment. They both realized what was happening and shared a long winded laugh. As they were chatting about some stuff they may have missed about each other an alarm on her watch went off. "oops, sorry Dipper, but my break is over." she stood up to reveal a tattered apron that said 'lazy Susan's diner' on it. He was shocked. She had a job. "you work here, why?" he asked confused. "well since my dad just sits around and drinks our funds went down pretty fast. So I had to get a job where I could. If you want to know I also work at the library part time." he was shocked to no avail. No wonder she was a lot more nice. She wasn't just a rich girl looking down on the lower class people, she was one of the lower class people now. And she had a sense of priority also shocked him. "wow, good for you taking care of him like that." he said in a serious tone. "I had no idea it was that bad for you." he exclaimed. "well I got to get to work, but drop by next time you can and we could talk some more." she said with an excited tone. As she left Dipper got up to leave, he left a crisp 100 dollar bill on the table and walked out the door. It was off to talk to another good friend.


	7. a vitist with old friends prt 2

he took a long walk across the small town, as he was walking he came to the old northwest manor. From what he had heard old man MCgucket had bought the property with the money he got from selling his inventions to the government. He decided to check in on the old man and see if he had gone sane, he knocked on the door three times. It was a few second before anyone had answered. But when someone did he was faced with a 20 looking year old man dressed in butler attire. "may I help you?" the man said t Dipper. "um, may I speak wit Fittleford?" he asked the surprisingly intimidating man. "just one second." the man said. But he did not come back for a while. At all. Dipper decided to just have a walk in "Fittleford wouldn't mind me dropping in on him." while he was walking down the seemingly long corridors he noticed a bright light coming from one of the rooms and decided to check it out. When he walked it there was a man standing under a sheet of cloth hanging over a big… thing, t=when the man emerged he was astonished. It was Fittleford, but knew. He looked at least 20 years younger, he had shaved his beard, and he was taller. "Mcgucket?" Dipper called out to him. When the man looked at Dipper he was taken aback. "Dipper my boy." he started. "it's been far too long hasn't it?" he said in a voice that resembled a rich chorister. "hey Mcgucket." he said in a trace, he had began to walk closer to Dipper. He got close, uncomfortably close. The old man began to pat and rub Dippers head. "call me Fiddle, friend." he commanded the young boy. It had been 3 years since he first came to gravity falls. And only recently he had made friends with Fiddle. It was his second time here when they were getting chased by the blind eye. The only reason they had the memory gun.

"okay, Fiddle." the boy responded. Fiddle looked at Dipper for a good five minutes. Then he started to weirdly start examining his body. "how have you done this with your body ma boy?" he asked while examining his abdomen. "what do you mean?" Dipper asked him in interest to what he was referring to. "as I recall when we were talking 5 days before weirdmaggedon. You were a little on the chubby side, now you look like you had been working out for the past decade." he examined his body even more. "and also another thing is it seemed you are in puberty." at this point Dippers face was red, he was weirdly embarrassed. The man had a talent of making people feel uncomfortable. He decided to make an excuse to leave as fast as he can. _Have to train with Ford?_ "what?" he questioned the old man. "it seems your bodily growth has been sped up, you are halfway through puberty." he old man said with no shame. He had scanned his body even more to detect any more anomalous body fractures. "you have any clue what this could be Dipper?" Fiddle had asked him. "it might be this solution that Ford has made me drink for the past 3 months." he told him on hopes of leaving the odd workshop. " a solution that speeds up body production, must be how you gained this mass in a small amount of time." the old man walked over to a table and pulled out a small bed with a weird pulling paper laid on top of it. He pat his hand on the bed in order to get Dipper to lay on it. "come now boy, we must figure out what has happened." he told him. "actually I have to get going." he lied in hopes to get the old man to let him leave. "well if it can 't be helped… I'll have Edmund show you the way out" he pointed to the intimidating man. Him out help." he commanded the fancy man. As they were walking out he noticed the house had slightly changed, some of the pictures were different. Some of them were changed. Either that or it was just the aesthetic of the house. It was no longer weird and draft, it was nostalgic. Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica had hung out here a lot after they helped her family with a ghost problem. They had shared a lot of fun times with her and all of Mabel's friends. It was sad to see it, and her in this state. But there was nothing he could do about it.

All these memories…

in this place…

home.

 **an/ sorry for the short chapter, I didn't even write for the other story I have going. I was thinking of ending the story tell me if you want me to keep it.**

 **sincerely: yeetguy**


	8. a visit with old friends prt 3

he set off to see one more person. It was quite a far walk but he ran more than that in an hour. She lived near the woods, there family is lumberjacks mostly. She wasn't though. She wanted to be a writer or something. It was a passion of hers. Dipper first met her when he came here for the first time when he was twelve, 2 years ago, she was 14. now she was almost 17. he missed those days. When it was just them having fun. Before Bill, before Ford, before the war. It was just them looking for the author of the journals. It was fun, but it was gone. When Dipper came last summer Stan was trying to bring back Ford. It worked. And everything that happened was due to that, the rift, the war, and Bill in Dipper's head. He was approaching the old shack that they lived in. he got nervous before he pushed the doorbell. He stood there for a minute. Despite all that had happened he still sort of liked Wendy. It was a childish thing to get so flustered over talking to a girl that you liked, but he could not help it. He manned up and rang the bell. It dinged… but there was no answer, or sound. Not from the bell of the house. He let out a sigh of relief. But this was getting him nowhere. He knocked on the door. It made a loud bang followed by some gruff footsteps. It took a minute but the person made it to the door. When it opened manly Dan just stood there and looked at me. His eyes were red with bags under his bags. It looked like he hadn't slept in days. Despite that he still was able to fake a smile. "hey hero." he said to Dipper. "um, hey Dan." he said surprised to see him in this state. "I bet you're looking for Wendy." he said sure of himself. "well… yes, but I want to know how your doing too Mr. Dan." he said hoping he would give an explanation to how he was doing. But instead he pointed to the woods that lay behind his home. "she'll be out there." he said in a firm, but gentle tone. "thanks Mr. Dan." Dipper said to him. He looked at me with a look that said slightly annoyed but is very diligent. "just call me Dan hero." he said hoping he would actually do it. As Dipper stepped back the door slammed behind him. _Why did he call me hero?_ He asked himself. _Eh, whatever._ He headed into the deep woods that were behind the house. It was a large plot of woods, Dipper always wondered why they didn't log it ad use the wood for money. Or turn it into a farm, maybe even build a bigger house on it. But they didn't. It probably had not even crossed their minds. As he was walking he started to hear a light hum. It sounded like the old song the Irish would play AT FUNERALS. It was fairly close so Dipper decided to go and check it out. Needless to say it was creepy. But Dipper was confident that if it was an anomaly he could at least handle it. As he grew closer to the noise it became less eerie and more familiar. Almost like he had heard it before. Not the song in particular, but the beautiful sounding voice. It was a little gruff, but very feminine and slow. As he walked through the deep woods the came to a clearing, an area that had not many trees. Like it had been cleared by an expert. The voice grew closer as Dipper walked near the middle of the clearing. On a rock lay a tallish girl with deep red hair. It was Wendy. Sitting next to what seemed to be a head stone. singing that song in a monotone hum. She didn't notice Dipper standing there. He sat down on a nearby rock and listened to the humming for another minute or two until she was done. Dipper started to clap his hands together to get her attention. "that was really good, Wendy." he said to her hoping she would recognize his voice. She looked at him for a few seconds, at first she did not realize who she was talking to. Then once she did her mood changed. Not in a good way though. When Wendy saw Dipper he was hoping she would be happy to see him, but she wasn't. She looked more distraught to see him than ever. She didn't smile or even brighten. She just spoke sadly. "hey Dipper, long time." she said to him almost like she was mad he was there. "what's with the long face red." he asked her hoping she would cheer up. But she still didn't. She was still unhappy. In fact, instead of talking, or giving him a long affectionate hug. She just ran away. "Wendy wait." Dipper shouted in hopes to stop her. He was curious in why she avoided him. He stumbled on a medium sized rock and tripped into the gravestone she was sat near. It had jewish engagements on it. It read as follows. "here lies Elisabeth Corduroy, loving mother and wife. She will be missed." it hit Dipper. He was such an asshole. Wendy's mom had been sick for the past few months, when weirdmaggedon struck it must have been more than she could handle. She passed away. He was such an asshole. He had no idea of this, he hadn't even talked to Wendy since the day Mabel left. Instead of having a friend to talk to she had to go through this all on her own. _I'll catch up to her and try to console her._ He thought to himself. But at the moment when he was running to her his phone rang. It was ford, he had sent Dipper a text saying 'get to the shack not emergency.' if he left now he might not get another chance to see her, but it was Ford. He would not text him if it were not a emergency. He had to go to the shack. Wendy would have to wait.

He had to go.

 **an/ sorry for the short chapters.** **I've** **been finding it hard to write these, i'm not ending the** **series** **but it might be dull for a while**

 **sincerely: yeetguy**


	9. days passed

nothing had happened in a while. No weird missions. No buggy pests. It was mostly his peaceful cram session. He would learn as much as he could. Despite this Dipper was still stressed, Mabel had still not contacted him. And when he tried to talk to Wendy, she told him not to talk to her again. He was failing at being a brother, a friend, and an apprentice. He was not doing to well in his learning phase. He was able to keep up with his exercise but that was about it. He had kept a journal of his own. It was mostly empty. It only had theories about how the anomalous creatures goth there and why they were attracted to gravity falls, he had theorized that when the alien ship crashed here it release these anomalies and they had become less than savage over the years. It was all relative though. The only thing he knew is he had to work much more hard. He wanted more than anything to get rid of Bill, he had stayed up most nights researching how to get rid of him, there was nothing though. He was tired. Of not being able to help the people close to him. He wanted more than anything to see Mabel again. Her deep beautiful eyes, and cheerful outlook on life would most definitely make him happy again. The only useful thing he had done since the beginning of the year is figure out a way to tell if Bill was taking over. But that was not defiant. Ge was worried about all of them. But there was nothing he could do. Just sitting and waiting was making him sick. He did not feel much emotion lately. Not happiness, or joy. He always had this stolid look on his face, his eyes were no longer the pure deep brown they once were. They were almost black. And they had become distorted lines. They were long slender ovals. This was because of Bill. He had taken his body one too many times and his eyes changing form was a result of that. He had no way to change them back. Ford said that there were worse thing in the world, but Dipper love his eyes. If there was one thing about his old body he liked it was the eyes. They were the only things that made him special. The only contact Dipper had with Mabel was him getting most of her readable files off her phone backed up to his laptop. There wasn't a lot some texts to her friends. Some weird fanfiction sites and a diary. He had not read the diary to preserve Mabel's privacy. Though lately he had been thinking reading it was the beast course of action. _Maybe I should do it._ He thought to himself. _No it's her privacy not your next read._ He argued. _But it might be the only way to know what's going on with her._ Again he argued with himself. He thought hard for a minute, he came to the decision that he was going to read it.

Later that night.


End file.
